Finding Home
by SBSKFA
Summary: Jasper and Alice are going to meet the Cullens for the first time. My take on how they came to be a family.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

Alice has this ridicules notion that I would be welcome into the Cullen's home. I was never welcome anywhere, anyone, vampire or human, knew I was dangerous. But for her sake I would try and if they turned me away she would leave too.

We'd been trying to find them for months, ever since she had found me in that dinner on that rainy day, but just when she thought we would meet them, they moved. I was growing tired of this game and wished she would just leave it alone.

"Jasper?" She asked pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you listening? You seemed lost in thought… anyway I know where they are this time. They're in Canada."

"Where?" I asked and she frowned, replying with "I'm not sure exactly I know they're in Canada I can feel it. I saw mountains so it's a start." She turned and ran in the opposite direction, heading west and I followed.

We ran silently, with her checking every few house to make sure they hadn't moved, and me thinking about how many ways this could go wrong. We knew nothing about them but she was convinced they were different, other than them killing animals instead of humans. It was like running blindly into battle, we didn't know the area or how they would react to us, they could be hostile and I couldn't protect her from five vampires. We had run into vampires before but they had been loners or mates and hadn't wanted to get into a fight with me. They knew they would lose.

Suddenly Alice stopped running and turned to me. "We should feed before we meet them." I nodded and she headed towards a scent she had caught. We need to get the red out of your eyes is what she had said whether she had used those words or not I knew what she had meant. Soon I saw what she was after, she'd found a couple bears, locked in battle, and we easily took them down. Alice had fed only a few days before, but I had been starving myself. I didn't like killing humans because I can feel their emotions and animals are disgusting. While Alice waited I found a head of deer nearby taking down the two largest bucks.

They we resumed with our journey, passing the Canadian border several hours later. Alice checked the future dozens of times, growing anxious that they would suddenly disappear and we would have to turn around yet again. Her fears faded as we approached a lone house with five vampire scents surrounding it and her fear was replaced with relief and happiness. She danced up to the door, pulling me along and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

After an agonizing wait a woman with caramel-colored hair came down the stairs and froze, for just a second, before coming to the door. Next to me Alice started bouncing and as soon as the woman answered the door Alice threw herself at her, startling the woman.

"Esme it's so nice to finally meet you. We've been looking for you so long. I can't wait to be part of your family. Where is everyone else? Oh I'm Alice by the way and this is Jasper."

The woman, called Esme was too shocked to say anything; I had to rein Alice in before she overwhelmed her too much. I pulled Alice to give Esme some space, I didn't know how well she would react if Alice remained in her personal space.

Esme looked over Alice and I and I felt shock, curiosity and fear coming off of her. I pushed a field of calm out to try to relax her and it worked.

"Why don't you sit down, Carlisle should be home any minute and then you can tell us about yourselves." She said and gestured to the various couches and chairs set up around the room.

Alice sat down on a couch, pulling me down with her and pressed the side of her face into my chest. She knew under the calm I was projecting I was uncomfortable and wanted to leave, but I was staying because of her. She purred quietly into my chest, trying to calm me down so I wouldn't bolt out of the house.

Esme watched us with an unusual amount of fascination. Didn't she, her mate, and their family communicate vocally? I didn't have much time to think about it as I heard a car pull up the drive way and into the garage. She calmly walked the garage to meet her mate and no doubt tell him we were here.

A few minutes later she and a blond man entered the room. I stood up faced them and Alice followed my lead. As he looked us over I felt no fear only curiosity. Alice looked up at me and I nodded for her to greet the man who had to be Carlisle. I didn't feel threatened by him but I sensed that he was their leader, if he was anything like Maria I didn't want to upset him.

"My name's Alice and this is my mate Jasper," Alice introduced us; "we would like to join your family."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look and said that they would have to talk to the rest of their family. Not a coven a family, these golden-eyed vampires were getting stranger and stranger. Alice returned to my side and Esme and Carlisle followed and sat in the chairs across from the couch we were sitting on. Alice sat down again, and I reluctantly followed her.

"We've been looking for you for a couple years now but every time we almost meet you've moved." Alice started, "But we're so happy now that we've found you and I know the others will feel the same." She then turned and looked up at me silently asking another question and I nodded. "You see I can see the future, but only after a decision has been made, and that's how we were able to find you. I saw that you only drank from animals and I've been doing it too, I've only had a few slip-ups."

Carlisle and Esme look at each other again and Carlisle spoke, "We also have someone in the family who has a talent, Edward can read minds." He turned to me, "Do you have a talent?"

I was saved from answering the question by a car coming up the drive way. A woman with long blonde hair stepped out of it, with several bags, and entered the house. As soon as she saw me her face twisted into disgust.

**A/N: I forgot to post on the first chapter that I did not create Twilight or anything in it and I do not claim to have created it. This is the one time I will be posting it.**


	3. Chapter 3

She looked back and forth from her coven leader to me before deciding on who deserved her rage.

"Carlisle! How could you let that _monster_ into our house! He's fucking covered in scars! How many fights had he been in! Don't you care about your family's safety! About Esme's safety!" Nothing she said was a question she thought she already knew the answer.

"Rose-"

"Don't 'Rose' me! I refuse to live here any longer If you're going to let just any old _monster_ into our house and destroy everything!" She glared at me one last time, and I felt the rage and mistrust rolling off her in waves, before she stormed back out the front door.

We watched in silence as she threw her bags back in her car and drove wildly away. I felt guilt and shame, too emotions I was too familiar with, emanating from the coven leader and his mate.

"Rosalie is just wary of strangers. She's really very nice under her tough exterior." Esme said quietly, almost as if she was trying to convince herself that it was true.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence before Carlisle spoke again, "Our family will have to decide together whether we think you should stay or not. We'll have to get to know you in order to decide that matter. There are several spare rooms upstairs if you'd like to choose one of them."

"I already know the perfect room for us, and I know Edward will forgive us for moving his stuff." Alice said as she stood up and dragged me up the stairs behind her. She turned right at the top of the stairs and headed for the last room on the left. Opening the door, we were greeted by floor to ceiling windows that faced snow covered mountains. "This room has the best view, doesn't it?" She said, not really asking, as she started packing his things up.

"Are you sure it's going to be alright when he comes back and his stuff is gone and we're in his room?" I could only imagine how far his mental abilities went. We didn't know much about him, he could be able to get inside our heads.

She whirled around to face me giving me the 'how many times do I have to tell you' look. "I've already seen how this is going to play out. He comes home, he's mad, but he gets over it because I'm so adorable." Then she resumed packing, shaking her head.

The next few days were uneventful. Rosalie stayed away, and the house was fairly quiet. I'd already learned several things about this strange coven, or should I say family? They weren't a traditional coven; Carlisle seemed to care about the rest of his 'family's' opinions. He wouldn't have lasted one second with Maria. What she said was law, no matter how much you disagreed with it. Second, Carlisle was a doctor, I wasn't sure what kind but it didn't matter. He was around humans all day, bleeding humans. The smell didn't affect him like it did other vampires, like it did me.

But the quiet didn't last long on the third morning we'd been there Edward and Emmett came back from their hunting trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice and I were in our room when she suddenly jumped up and ran downstairs. I followed, becoming wary when I heard a male, presumably Edward, ask why all his stuff was in the garage. When I reached the bottom of the steps Alice was already explaining to a bronze-haired vampire who we were and why his stuff had been moved. A taller black-haired, muscular male, Emmett, stood behind him curiously examining Alice. He looked up when he heard me, Edward paid no attention as he was pissed at losing his room, and curiously examined me. I felt no fear coming off of him, most likely do to thinking he could have taken me down if it came to that.

Carlisle and Esme started walking down the stairs and I was forced to move closer to the mind reader and Emmett, whilst keeping my back away from Carlisle and Esme. I felt annoyance, hurt, and understanding coming off of Carlisle as I did this. Living the peaceful life he did he couldn't completely understand why I did this, but he knew that I had suffered so he understood the need to protect myself.

"Welcome home sons. I see you've already met Alice, and this is Jasper." Carlisle greeted them. Esme smiled brilliantly at me, obviously proud of her sons, and wishing that one day she might call me her son. Edward offered a quick hi to me before going back to arguing with Alice over his former room.

Suddenly Emmett was hitting me on the back, no doubt trying to be friendly, but my survival instincts kicked in and he was on the floor. Before anyone could react I was out the door. They would never accept me, especially after I had to stop myself from attacking him. I ran until the only emotion I could feel was mine, and collapsed against a tree.

I had messed this up for Alice. She wanted this so bad and I had messed it up. I don't know why I did it. I wasn't threatened by him. It didn't feel like he wanted to hurt me. But I had done it anyway. And as always I had ruined everything.

I wasn't left alone to wallow in guilt for long. I felt Alice approaching, her worry mixed with a hit of disapproval. She sat next to me, silently asking if I was ok.

I wanted to tell her I was. That I wasn't beating myself up over what I almost did. But it was as if her desire to join the family and her love for them had rubbed off on me, and I hated that I might have scared him. Her feelings must have rubbed off on me, because I had never cared before if I had hurt a stranger.

Alice wrapped her arms around my torso and laid her head against my chest. Then she started purring softly. We sat there for hours like that, and every so often she would run her fingers through my hair or stroke my cheek. All that time we sat there I wondered if I would be able to go back or if we would have to move on.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to go back sometime you know? And I know they won't be mad, they know you didn't mean to do it. Emmett doesn't hate you." Alice said as she stood up. "I'd appreciate it if you would try one more time for me. And if it doesn't work out…. we were fine by ourselves." She added emanating sadness.

I stood up, knowing she would get me back to their house one way or another. I also didn't want to disappoint her any more than I already had.

Suddenly I was on the ground, on my back with Alice darting away. I jumped up and ran after her. I could have easily caught up to her but she enjoyed winning, and I was in no hurry to face the coven leader.

All too soon the house, or maybe a more appropriate word was mansion, loomed out of the mist that had gathered as we ran. From the emotions in the house I determined that only Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett remained. It was judgment time and I knew what to expect from an angry coven leader, but Carlisle was strangely calm, and I had no idea what he could've decided to do.

Alice took my hand and led me into the house and as soon as we had entered Emmett was apologizing for everything, scaring me, provoking me, chasing me away, even though it wasn't his fault, and pleading for a second chance.

Carlisle cleared his throat, an unnecessary move, and Emmett and I turned to face him. Emmett nodded and quietly left. Alice gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before following him. Now I was alone with a possibly angry patriarch and his mate. I didn't feel any anger coming off of them, but if they cared about their family at all they should be pissed.

Esme looked nervously between Carlisle and I before he spoke up. "We're not angry we just want to understand."

"He startled me. It was never my intention to-"

"We know. Edward read your mind before you ran out. We wanted to know why you felt the need to protect yourself."

Carlisle obviously knew nothing of the southern wars. He looked as if he had never been in or even seen a fight before. How could he understand what I went through? In the few days I knew him he was obviously a pacifist and I would rather attack first and ask questions later.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We were just wondering. We understand if you'd rather not tell us." Esme whispered.

She was in pain just thinking about what I could have gone through. This woman, who I had met just a few days ago and had attacked her son, was worried about my well-being. She was just as compassionate as her mate. Motherly was probably a better word, it felt nice having someone besides Alice truly care about me.

But I was still wondering what kind of punishment I would be receiving. I looked at Carlisle waiting to see what he would do next.

**A/N: **When I first started writing this my intention was to have an update once a week, but school got in the way and I didn't have much time to write. I'm hoping to upload several chapters before summer ends because I have a feeling I'll stop once school starts up again. Thank you so much for bearing with me and I hope this story can live up to everyone's expectations. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Esme excused herself and Alice followed her after giving me a reassuring smile. I listened to them running until Carlisle gestured for me to follow him. I followed him up the stairs and into his study, testing his feelings the entire way. I couldn't even enjoy the sight of his small collection of books that lined the study because he was so calm when any other vampire would have been furious. He shut the door and gestured to a small couch, I would have been more comfortable standing but I didn't want to anger him any further. I sat as far away from his as possible and felt some sadness mix with the calm.

"I should have warned Emmett not to startle you," He said after a minute, "I know how friendly he is and it didn't cross my mind that he would great you the same was he greets Edward."

I sat there trying to look relaxed while he started talking, never once looking away from him. I wanted to interject and say I shouldn't have reacted like I did but he continued talking.

"I sired everyone in my family and with Emmett being the baby he's never had to be thoughtful of a new member. Edward is my oldest and has seen the ups and downs of everyone, except for myself."

I knew what he was trying to do and I refused to entertain the idea. Even Alice didn't know everything about me and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell a total stranger.

"I had never thought about adding members I hadn't sired before you two showed up and I should have been more thoughtful about it."

Here it comes he's going to kick me out and where'll that leave Alice? She's wanted this for so long and as with everything I do I mess it up!

"However, Emmett was not harmed, only startled and you seem genuinely sorry for what happened. If you're willing to give us a second chance we'd be honored."

Shouldn't I be the one who needs a second chance not them? What have they really done except break the norm of vampire life? Hundreds of thoughts raced through my head as I tried to think of a response. This was not what I was expecting. I haven't even asked and he's giving me forgiveness.

Carlisle waited patiently until I found something to say. "For Alice's sake." And it was left at that and I was allowed to retreat to the room Alice and I shared.

**A/N**: Some of you probably expected more of a punishment but I'm applying what I've learned with abused animals that we've adopted/fostered to how Jasper's pretty much been treated up until this point. Punishing them isn't going to make anything better in fact it's going to make the situation worse and any trust you may have built up will have been destroyed.


End file.
